


A Sweet Surprise

by Lightsoul33



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Sharing a Bed, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsoul33/pseuds/Lightsoul33
Summary: Sousuke and Makoto are in a long distance relationship, but when Sousuke has extra days off he decides to surprise his boyfriend by visiting him.





	A Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is my guilty passion: Soumako. They really grew on me since I wasn't a big fan of Sousuke, but then BAM I was like "aw he's such a good cookie". Anyway I got this idea because I was in the elevator with a boy with a suitcase and I was wondering who he was going to visit.
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

Chigusa caught a glimpse of Sousuke as she waited for the elevator and rushed to open the door for him. He nodded and thanked her as the elevator dinged alerting them to its arrival. She hurried inside and tried to hide the blush crossing her face. She quickly pressed the fourth floor button before asking, “What floor?”

Rolling his suitcase into the elevator Sousuke answered, “Four, the same as you.”

The doors closed and Chigusa nervously pulled out her phone and sent a text to her roommate **Chigusa: Gou, There’s a super hottie in the elevator with me!!!**

**Gou: Muscle rating?**

**Chigusa: At least an 8, but he has a heavy jacket on so I can’t really tell.**

**Gou: Curse this cold front! What floor is he getting off?**

**Chigusa: Our floor!**

**Gou: I’ll be looking out the peephole so don’t smack me in the face.**

The elevator dinged once more as it arrived on the fourth floor. Without giving Chigusa a second glance Sousuke headed out of the elevator. Slowly following behind him toward her own room Chigusa watched as Sousuke walked towards Haru, Rin, Makoto, and Nagisa’s room. As she passed him to get to her own room she noticed the sticker on Sousuke’s suitcase from the airport. _He flew here?_ She stopped before her door and slowly slid her school ID remembering that Gou was on the other side of the door.

She watched as Sousuke knocked on the boy’s door and was greeted by Haru before vanishing inside. Deflating at Sousuke’s absence, Chigusa opened her dorm door and found Gou standing with her hands on her hips, “What?”

“Idiot, that’s my brother’s childhood friend and Makoto’s boyfriend.”

“What? I thought that Makoto was single.”

“No, they’re long-distance.”

“Really?”

“Seriously, you, making me check out muscles that are off the market,” Gou pushed her roommate out of the doorway.

Meanwhile inside of the boy’s dorm room, Sousuke hugged Rin as he stood from his spot on the couch. Rin smiled, “How was the trip?”

“Everything was surprisingly easy.”

“That’s good to hear,” Rin mumbled wrapping his arms around Haru’s waist.

Haru sent an disapproving look at the video game Rin had paused on the television. “I thought we were going to dinner,” Haru asked.

Rin thought for a moment before reassuring his lover, “Well, we needed to be proper accomplices for Sousuke.”

“Don’t you dare bring me into your poor planning,” Sousuke warned.

Haru glanced at Sousuke, “Are you sure that Makoto won’t get mad that we didn’t tell him you’re coming?”

Sousuke laughed, “Well, I told him that I would be coming this weekend, but since I worked so much overtime in the beginning of the year the company forced me to take my time off earlier than I originally planned. Not that I mind.”

Rin kissed Haru’s cheek, “It’ll be fine.”

“Where’s Nagisa,” Sousuke asked.

“He’s visiting Rei, and Haru and I are about to head out on a swim club over-night practice. So you two will be alone all week.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, we all never get to be together...” Haru trailed off.

“We still have Christmas and New Year’s,” Sousuke reminded.

“C’mon stop pouting,” Rin soothed.

Sousuke checked his watch, “I’m going to put my things down before Makoto comes home from class.”

“What time is it?”

“Almost five.”

“Shit,” Rin hissed releasing Haru and rushing to his room.

Haru slowly followed behind his lover, “If we want to go out for dinner we need to hurry.”

“I know. Let me grab my shoes and wallet then we’re gone.”

“We were supposed to be gone before Sousuke came,” Haru reprimanded.

“I’m coming.”

Sousuke smiled as Rin pulled on his jacket and grabbed Haru’s hand, “See ya, maybe.”

“Bye, guys.”

The door slammed behind them, leaving Sousuke alone. He rolled his suitcase over to Makoto’s door which was decorated with a dry erase board lined with green trim. Sousuke gently touched the board imagining his lover gently checking the box on it this morning next to the ‘class’ option. He reached into his shirt front and pulled out a golden key with a letter ‘M’ on it. Without missing a beat, Sousuke pulled off the necklace and unlocked the door. He was instantly surrounded by everything Makoto as he walked into the room.

The bed was made and two giant plush whales were tossed amongst the pillows. Sousuke smiled as he looked at the pictures hanging over Makoto’s walls: photos of his high school swim team, photos of his friends from college, and photos of them. He rolled his suitcase over to the corner of the room, and decided that he should have enough time to unpack before Makoto returned home. _God, he missed his lover. Even though they Facetime every night and they are texting each other whenever they aren’t working or in class it isn’t enough. Sousuke wished that time would hurry up._

As if to answer his prayer he heard the click of the front door. Frowning in confusion he wondered what Rin could have forgotten. Rolling his eyes Sousuke stopped unpacking and walked out into the living room, “So what did you for—” His voice cut when he noticed Makoto standing at the front door with his back towards Sousuke.

Makoto was currently on the phone and apparently didn’t register Sousuke’s question as he continued talking to the person on the other end of the line. “Yeah, mom, I just walked in the door so I can ask Haru to send you the recipe.” Sousuke watched as Makoto toed off his shoes and neatly set them next to the door. He waited in silence as something clicked in Makoto’s head at the new pair of shoes by the door. Makoto frowned slightly as he turned trying to figure out where he knew those shoes from when he suddenly saw Sousuke leaning against the wall. His hand covered his mouth as his eyes filled with tears.

“Makoto,” his mother asked.

“I’ll call you back,” he whispered before clicking his phone off and shoving it in his pocket. Without wasting another moment he raced to Sousuke and jumped into his boyfriend’s arms. Makoto wrapped both his arms and legs around Sousuke as he whispered, “Sousuke! How? Why are you here? Weren’t you coming this weekend?”  
Sousuke hugged Makoto close to his body, “I had more time off than I thought so I came early.”

Makoto sweetly chanted, “Sousuke,” between littering kisses to Sousuke’s neck.

Sousuke gently ran his fingers through Makoto's hair, "Shh, don't cry."

"I'm not crying!"

He was definitely crying. Turning his head Sousuke captured Makoto’s lips with his own for the first time in what felt like forever. Makoto's tears stopped as the kiss deepened. Letting his feet slip back onto the ground Makoto tangled his hands in Sousuke’s hair as he lost himself in their kiss. Sousuke’s hands roamed his body as if they were recalling every curve of his body. Makoto closed the distance between their bodies as he moaned into the kiss and nibbled on Sousuke’s lip. Sousuke smiled as his hands slipped under Makoto’s shirt and traced the strong back muscles.

Makoto kissed Sousuke’s jaw before simply hugging him once more. Breathing in the smell of his boyfriend was enough to make his pulse spike. Sousuke nuzzled Makoto’s hair before pressing a kiss to the swirl on the top of his head, “I’ve missed you.”

Makoto grabbed a fistful of Sousuke’s shirt, “Me too.”

Sousuke’s hands trailed down Makoto’s spine and into the back of his jeans, “You came home earlier than I planned.”

“My last class was canceled today.”

“Of course it was.”

Makoto leaned forward and stole a slow and sensual kiss from his boyfriend’s lips. Sousuke’s hands came up to grab Makoto’s hips as they stood together in the living room. Makoto laid his head on Sousuke’s chest as his stomach growled. Blush instantly shot across his face and he buried his face in Sousuke’s shirt.

Sousuke’s laughter boomed through the living room, “Put your bag down and I can make you something.”

Makoto’s eyes widened, “Oh my goodness I just hung up on my mother.”

“Just to make out with me. Naughty, naughty, Makoto.” Covering up his red face Makoto groaned. Sousuke chuckled as he took Makoto’s bag off his shoulder, “She’ll be fine if you explain it to her.”

Taking his backpack from Sousuke, Makoto walked off to his room and called up his mother. After contacting Haru for the recipe and gossiping with both his mother and Rin, Makoto was finally free. Makoto returned to the living room about an hour later looking less stressed. He was greeted by the smell of Sousuke’s cooking sitting on the table ready to serve. The man in question was sitting on the couch playing the video game that Rin left behind. Smiling Makoto walked over and snuggled up to his boyfriend on the couch. Sousuke paused the game as he wrapped an arm around Makoto and his head fell onto Makoto’s shoulder. Makoto brushed Sousuke’s hair out of his face, “You worked hard to get here to me, right? I love you,” Makoto softly kissed Sousuke’s forehead.

Sousuke pecked makoto’s lips before he yawned, “I made you some food, but I’m going to head to bed.”

“What about you?”

“I ate while you were on the phone.”

“Why didn’t you wait for me?”

“Because I didn’t know how long it would take you.”

“Fine,” Makoto kissed Sousuke’s lips, “I’ll be in soon.”

“Okay,” Sousuke cupped Makoto’s cheek and gave him another passionate kiss before standing up.

Once Sousuke was gone Makoto hurried to the table and started to devour the food as fast as his stomach would allow. After washing the dishes and cleaning up, Makoto headed to his room and found Sousuke already under the covers sleeping. Makoto quickly brushed his teeth and pulled out a pair of pajamas. He turned to the bed and pulled the covers back slightly and slid in behind his boyfriend. Sousuke instantly snuggled closer to him and wrapped his limbs around Makoto. “Let me shut off the light,” Makoto protested.

“Why,” Sousuke asked sleepily.

“Aren’t you sleeping?”

“I’ve rested enough now so let’s snuggle. I’ve been waiting to spend time with you.”

“We have all week now. Plus, the weekend.”

“But you have class.”

Makoto looked down at his boyfriend’s face, “What if I told you that I wasn’t planning on going to class for the rest of the week?”

Sousuke opened one eye, “I’d feel like a bad influence.”

“Well you said so before. I’m naughty,” Makoto crawled over his boyfriend and straddled his waist. One of Sousuke’s hands cupped Makoto’s face while the other rested on Makoto’s hip. Makoto leaned forward and whispered against Sousuke’s lips, “God, I’ve missed you so much.”

Sousuke quickly closed the distance between their lips earning a surprised sound from Makoto. Makoto melted on top of his boyfriend as they lazily kissed each other. After ending the kiss with a peck Sousuke asked, “Now, that we have the whole week together what do you want to do?”

Makoto snuggled into Sousuke’s chest, “We can go pumpkin picking, or we can go to the aquarium, or maybe just stay in bed.” They both chuckled as Makoto continued to list off possible date ideas. After a while, Makoto’s voice started to trail off and his fingers that were drawing shapes into Sousuke’s chest slowed. Sousuke looked down to find Makoto sleeping with a soft smiling on his face, clutching the fabric of Sousuke’s shirt. Leaning forward Sousuke kissed Makoto’s forehead, “Goodnight, Makoto.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Comments are my salvation and Kudos are my life force so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. I appreciate any comments, kudos, and bookmarks.
> 
> If you want to talk about anything fic related or just say hi you can find me on tumblr here at [justanotherdraft](https://justanotherdraft.tumblr.com/)


End file.
